Happiness Hits Like A Bullet In Love
by marysverse
Summary: One shot.  Dan and Blair.


A/N: My very first GG story so go easy on me. This is based on the TV series. I imagine a lot of people don't like Dan and Blair together, but I kinda think its so wrong its right!

Happiness Hits Like A Bullet In Love

He saw her from a distance. When he had first met her, she had constantly been surrounded. By followers, by lovers, by friends. Only recently had she seemed comfortable by herself. Like now, she had a small half smile tugging on her lips, her face clear of her usual smirk or devious subplots. He was surprised that she had actually come and by some strange guiding hand, had come on the same day that he had. He wanted to go up to her, but she seemed so peaceful, which was rare. He sat a few rows back from her, not wanting to interrupt her calm with acerbic wit that she was bound to throw his way if he went up to her.

He resolved himself to concentrate on the movie, to focus on Lanette, that's what he was here for. He managed a solid ten minutes before his eyes drifted back to her. Blair on the other hand was captivated, the half-smile turned into a full one, her eyes glittering with glee under the flickering light of the movie screen. She looked younger, happier, almost innocent. He flicked his eyes away again, not sure why he was dwelling so much on a girl who had tormented him ever since he had the misfortune to fall for a certain long legged blond. Her soft chuckle drew his attention again and he found himself grinning as well even though he had no idea what funny antic Lanette had been doing. He wanted to laugh with her. If only she was like this for real, he wanted to sit next to her and whisper private jokes and laugh out loud with this surreal version of Blair.

And then it happened, a playful shoving match right behind her led to a splash of soda and popcorn to pepper through her carefully curled strands. He rolled his eyes, waiting for the Blair Waldorf that he knew to unsheathe her venom. She looked around as if searching for anyone she knew before shaking out her hair and throwing a breezy laugh to the contrite pair behind her before refocusing on the movie. Maybe it wasn't her. Maybe it's her doppleganger. Maybe hell has frozen over. Anything was possible, what was impossible was what he had just witnessed. His eyes continued their ping pong match, fighting to stay on the screen, but drawn to the enigmatic brunette who, to be honest, he knew very little about.

Before he knew it, the movie was over and the lights were coming on. He blinked out of his trance and mentally berated himself for getting wrapped up in the shallow girl. Needing to hit the latrine, he turned swiftly and headed out, refusing to indulge his temptation to look for her again. Coming out of the bathroom he brushed roughly past someone.

"Sor-Humphrey?" The unmistakable voice said to him.

"Blair, you using a public restroom? And apologizing to pedestrians? What would your mother say?"

"Not on your life would I apologize to you, and I was just fixing my hair. One of your kind decided to play around with their concessions like they were in a Brooklyn bar. Don't worry though, I gave him the proper dressing down, I dispense proper etiquette to all the Neanderthals like yourself." The smirk was back in its place and her tone regained the nerve-wracking sweetly poisonous quality. Dismissing him with her eyes, she pushed past him and headed out the door. Crap, now he felt bad for taking away her good mood. Catching up to her, he hooked his arm with is.

"My apologies Ms. Waldorf, I pledge allegiance to not allow my temper to sway my tongue if you would do me the honor of treating you to dinner tonight if you are not otherwise engaged."

"I am otherwise engaged." She promptly responded, shaking off his hand. He grabbed her again and turned her around to face him.

"Blair. Really, I'm sorry. I don't know why I was so rude. Please come to dinner with me. Besides, you promised you'd share custody of me with Nate and since Nate isn't here, that means custodial responsibility of me goes to you." That had her cracking a smile.

"Well I wouldn't want you to initiate litigation against me for neglect." He held the crook of his arm out to her and after a moment of hesitation, she took it.

"How come you don't call me Dan?"

"Humphrey you leave yourself open to so many disparaging comments I could make right now." She informed him, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously, I would like to know." She stopped talking; looking away and he thought she wasn't going to answer at all.

"I don't know. I guess, I think Humphrey suits you." She said almost shyly. He ducked his head down and didn't say anything, telling himself the warm flush feeling on his face was not him liking the fact that she thought about him enough to think about what name suited him best.

Looking back on that night, he doesn't remember anything else. He only remembers the beginning. How it started. He couldn't for the life of him remember where they stopped for dinner, what they ordered to eat, what they talked about during the shared meal that lasted far later then either of them had intended. He doesn't know how they ended up at his place, leaning towards each other, lips somehow eager and reticent to meet. But he does remember the thrill. The high that hit him and raced through his veins like a California wildfire. Her lips were softer than he thought possible with all the hardness that comes from them. Her lip gloss slid over his lips, coating him in minty freshness that he liked to breathe in. He wanted to breathe everything in, everything about her, he wanted to explore what every inch of her tasted like.

From that first tentative kiss that had surprised them both, he knew he was screwed. That God or the Gods or whoever was out there had played a cruel hand. Delivering to him a girl that he thought he had known but had never bothered to excavate, a girl who he had once considered the reincarnation of Satan himself. A girl who was more perfect for him than he had ever dreamed possible. A girl that he would have to climb insurmountable obstacles to ever attain. Chuck, the diabolical swine that would never let her go. Serena, the seductive princess that would never let him or Blair go. A girl that had more baggage then Louboutin. But none of that mattered after that first kiss. It was a lightening bolt of revelation, hitting him full on, shocking his very core. He hadn't known he had been paralyzed, in life, in love, in his career, and with a soft swirl of her tongue, he knew that his life had finally begun. And what a bang it was.


End file.
